


[Podfic] In Need of a Proper Hug

by Faith Wood (faithwood), sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Humor, Koala, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco rescues a poor, poor koala, which won't stop hugging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Need of a Proper Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Need of a Proper Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370570) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Beta'd by takola

Length: 00:13:53

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/In%20Need%20of%20a%20Proper%20Hug.mp3) (12.8MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/In%20Need%20of%20a%20Proper%20Hug.m4b) (6.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
